


Daddy Warden

by drain_out_my_blood



Category: Superjail!
Genre: Ageplay, Daddy Kink, Gender Neutral, Other, Spanking, Superjail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drain_out_my_blood/pseuds/drain_out_my_blood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gender neutral smut including you and the Warden.<br/>CONTAINS DADDY KINK, AGEPLAY, SPANKING, AND CUTENESS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Warden

You’ve had a rough day. Your package didn’t come in the mail, it’s raining on you, and now your keys won’t unlock your door somehow. Gee, can this day get any worse?

 

Oh shit.

 

There’s a wild looking man coming your way! It seems like he’s being chased by a robot. Is that...Jacknife and Jailbot? Before you could take any action, Jailbot grabs Jacknife AND you! You’re baffled as to what the fuck is happening right now. You dangle awkwardly while trying to avoid staring at Jacknife.

 

When you arrive in Superjail, Jailbot realizes he made a mistake by accidentally picking you up and takes you to the Warden’s office immediately. To be honest, you kinda didn’t want to leave. After seeing the dapper Warden up close, you wanted to stay. To be specific, you wanted to stay in his office and bedroom.

 

“Hello there! Welcome to Superjail!” the man exclaimed as he jumped out of his seat. “What brings you here, young one?”

 

“Oh well actually um...Jailbot accidentally carried me here when he was bringing Jacknife back.”

Jailbot beeped in approval as you explained this to the Warden.

 

“Oh I knew that! You don’t look like a criminal anyways! You seem like a delectable little cupcake!” You took a bit of offense by this. What did he mean that you were a cupcake?! You decide to just ignore it.

 

“Could I stay here? Maybe do some paperwork and stuff for you? It’s very boring back home.”

 

“Oh of course you can! JARED! Get the spare bedroom and bathroom ready!” Warden demanded of poor Jared.

 

“But sir! Alice is using it for extra space!” Jared stammered while dropping his stacks of paper like his usual clumsy self.

 

“What?! What does she possibly need an entire room for!?”

 

You think to yourself that you’re glad Alice is using an extra room for whatever reason.Maybe now you can stay with this sexy man in purple.

 

You speak up and tell the Warden “Well..maybe I could stay in your room?”

 

There’s a pause that lasts a few seconds. You assume that either you fucked up or he’s thinking it over.

 

“Hmm...just don’t take anything out of place!”

 

You’re thrilled to hear his response! You have to stop yourself from “squeee!!” ing.

 

“Thank you thank you thank you!!” you cheered. So much for keeping your cool.

 

Later that night you get ready for bed and absent mindedly cuddle up next to the Warden.

 

“...Well this is awkward!” The Warden eventually blurted out after being snuggled up to by you.

 

“Oh um!!! I’m sorry! I...” You tried to find an excuse to come up with.

 

“It’s alright kiddo!” Kiddo? Why does he refer to you as being so young and innocent?

“I..actually enjoyed it. It’s been so long since someone cuddled up next to me....”

 

“How come? You’re a really hot and cool guy.” SHIT! Did you say that out loud? Maybe you should get some rest..

 

“Oh how sweet! You certainly are a cupcake!” Warden cheered as he softly pinched your cheeks.

 

“Heh, I guess so.” You were blushing like crazy and getting aroused.

 

“I know so! But there’s one thing that concerns me about that..my superjail is much too dangerous for you to roam unattended. That’s why I want to watch over you and protect you at all costs!”

Warden wanted to be like an authoritative figure to you. This...really turned you on. He’s now your protector, and your master.

 

“I’d like that.” You whispered, in an accidentally seductive way.

 

Warden kissed you as he cuddled you to sleep.

 

 

The next morning you wake up to the Warden getting dressed by Jailbot. You giggle because Jailbot accidentally put YOUR underwear on him!! You tell him to leave it like that, and the cute robot giggles along with you.

 

You start to get out of bed, brush your teeth, use the bathroom, etc (whatever your usual routine is.) While you’re finishing up, the Warden barges in there.

You shriek “hey!! I’m in here!” yet he seems to not care.

 

“And? You’re the one who let me into your personal business afterall..” What was he saying? You’re quiet for a few seconds.

“The underwear?” He responses. Oh my gosh. He already found out about it and wasn’t happy..

 

“Oh..well Jailbot did it!” You try to make it seem like it was out of your control.

 

“But you let it happen. Meet me in my office ASAP!” he commands you as he left the bedroom with your underwear still on. Why did he still have them on..?

 

Shit. What was he gonna do? Better get dressed and run to his office..

 

Wait. You didn’t bring any extra clothes but the ones you were wearing when you first came here...and they’re in the laundry. You decided to take one of the Warden’s more casual shirts, since it was long enough on you to cover anything private.

 

You look in the mirror before leaving the bedroom. Wow, you look cute but really silly. You run off to the Warden’s office to avoid being seen by any inmates. You knock a few times on his door.

 

“Who is it?” Warden answered. You’d think that he *knows* who it is. Why does he have to ask?

 

You say your name. You hear him getting up from his chair and unlocking the door. What’s going on? Warden never seemed to lock doors. At least from what you could tell. The door opens.

 

“Come in.”

You walk in, and he sits back down in his chair. There’s no extra chair for you though.

 

You’re standing in front of his desk as he asks “now you know I have to take disciplinary actions because of that little undergarment mishap, yes?”

 

Ha. What was he gonna do? Ground you? Give you no dessert? You started to giggle a bit.

 

“Do you find this funny!?” He sounded serious. Damn, shouldn’t have giggled..  
“Bend over my lap right now!” WHAT!? You get pulled over the desk and onto his lap as he pulls your (his) shirt up, exposing your bare butt.

 

He holds your arms together with one hand and restricts your legs and feet by putting his leg over them. With his other hand he gives you a hard SPANK on your ass.

 

You shriek an “ow!” as you clench your ass muscles. It hurt, but it also made your genitals tingle..

He ignores your cries while he keeps spanking you harder and faster. You can feel the texture of his gloves making an imprint on your tender asscheeks. Your crotch tingles with each smack he gives you. If he continues any longer, you might orgasm onto his lap!

 

“ahhh!!~” you moan when he gives you the hardest slap. You feel your privates convulse and emit fluids onto Warden’s lap.

 

“Aww, is my little slutty cupcake enjoying this?” He smirks as he rubs between your butt and privates. You’re blushing harder than ever!!

 

In between breaths you manage to moan a “yes!” Even though you already orgasmed, you felt ready to please him if he wanted it.

 

“Good..now you can enjoy this.”  
You feel him undo his pants and reveal a big erection.  
“Open that little mouth for daddy~” he whispered in your ear seductively.

 

This kind of embarrassed you, but also turned you on again. You obeyed him and opened your mouth.

 

He shoved his cock inside and you immediately started sucking him.

 

“mmm~ go deeper!” he commanded with a moan. His cock was throbbing and it felt like it was about to explode. You were ready to swallow all of it.

 

You go as fast and as deep as you comfortably can. He moans deeply and rubs his hands on your face and your body. You can feel the hot leather of his gloves on your tender skin.

 

You get lost in thought thinking about how Warden’s touch shows he’s dominant over you yet caring. Like a..daddy. You blush a bit. You want to randomly call him that in private, but don’t know if you can work up the courage.

 

Suddenly, you feel Warden pushing you all the way down his cock. He cums in your throat yet pulls out a tiny bit to make sure you taste some of it.

 

“ahhh!~” he loudly moaned as he releases his hot cum into your mouth. You swallow every bit, and even lick up around his penis to make sure you got everything.

 

He pulls out and sits in his chair panting. You’re also trying to catch your breath, but then he picks you up and puts you on his lap. Not for a spanking, but like sitting on his lap. He kisses you on the forehead.

 

“Boop!” Warden giggled as he booped your nose. That was cute, but what was that for?

You laughed and asked him “why did you do that?” happily.

 

“Because you’re an adorable good little cupcake!~”

 

You haven’t seen him be so lovable and caring towards anyone before. You are obviously very special to him.

 

“Now, I’ve gotta get back to work, honey. You can either quietly stay in here and play, or go to my room and watch tv or get on the computer.”

 

Play? Uhh..?

 

You got curious and asked “Play what?”

 

“Well,” Warden reached under in his desk and found some crayons and a My Little Pony coloring book. “You could color-in these ponies!” he cheerfully jumped out of his chair and back in.

 

You gladly accepted his offer. At first it felt embarrassing, since you’re “too old” to enjoy coloring books. Eff it, you were in “little-space” right now.

 

“Yay! Thank you daddy!” You paused in your head for a sec, did you just..? Oh dear. You’re blushing.

 

He kisses your red cheeks. “You’re welcome~”

  
  
  


After a day of coloring-in ponies and Warden yelling at Jared for every little thing, you get ready for bed. As you’re brushing your teeth, Warden comes in and gets naked.

 

“Do you wanna shower with me, cupcake?” He sweetly asked you when he saw you were almost done brushing.

 

“Of course!” You happily obliged, and got naked.

 

You step in the shower after him as he turns the water on. You start to lather up when he suddenly hugs you from behind, touching your privates. He rubs in the soap on your naked body with his free hand. You get goosebumps from his soft touch and start to moan a bit.

 

“Mmm...” You absently mindedly moaned from pleasure. “Daddy~”

He moves to your ass and teases your butthole for a few seconds. You’re now biting your lower lip with sexual frustration.

 

“Good baby~ how about washing daddy now?” Warden whispered sensually in your ear.

 

You lathered him up and washed his body similarly to what he did to you. You stroke his penis gently and feel it hardening up.

 

“Mmm..” Warden moaned. “Good cupcake. Now put your butt near my cock~”

 

“Yes daddy~” You wiggled your butt near his penis. He slowly put the tip near your butthole and pushed in.

 

“Oh my, you’re so tight! Just the way I like it!”

 

You get kind of embarrassed at this, but it also sent a rush to your privates.

Warden goes deeper and gradually goes faster. You’re touching yourself as he fucks your tight ass.

 

When Warden goes as fast as you both can comfortably take, you feel an orgasm approaching. You want to try and cum the same time that he does, but your body had other plans. Fortunately, Warden’s orgasm wasn’t too far behind yours.

 

“Hnnngg!!” he grunted as he came deep in your butthole. You both were panting and trying to catch your breath.

 

When both of you were washed off and regained a bit of strength, you turned the water off and grabbed the towel hanging from the shower railing. Warden helped dry you off, and you did the same to him.

 

Once dry, you go to the bedroom with him and put your pajamas on. You snuggle up next to Warden and make out before getting sleepy.

 

“Goodnight cupcake~”

 

“Goodnight daddy~”

 

You fall asleep in Warden’s arms and have sweet dreams.

 


End file.
